LOTM: String Theory S1 P8/Transcript
(Mr. Negative is seen running a top the roof of U.A when he heads toward the ledge, stopping as he notices the heroes preparing his trap, causing him to back away before he is met by Alex and Tsuyu) Alex: Martin! (Negative turns and looks at the two) Alex: Please, you've worked your whole life to help people. Don't do this... (Negative glares before he charges an energy blast in his hand) Mr. Negative: Why do you heroes insist on carrying this one when you know that you cannot stop it! (Negative slams the ground, sending off a shockwave of energy toward the two which they jump over) Alex: Martin please! (Negative continues to make a run for it as the two chase him) Tsuyu: I think he's in the mood to talk Alex! Alex: I'm not gonna accept that! He's a good man and I won't let this Puppetmaster make him his puppet! (The two chase after him) Seris: What's going on up there?! Alex: He's running the other way! Seris: Dammit! He'll run out of roof eventually, just keep going! (Mr. Negative then turns and jumps into the air as he flies back in his original direction as he fires another shockwave) Mr. Negative: STAY BACK! Alex: Li, this isn't you! We can help you just stop! Mr. Negative: You'll never understand! YOU HAVEN'T SUFFERED LIKE I HAVE! (Mr. Negative hits the two with energy blasts, knocking them away as he continues running) Mr. Negative: The Puppetmaster has promised me freedom for this, now stay away before I really hurt you! Alex: It doesn't have to be like this! Mr. Negative: IT HAS TO! (Mr. Negative jumps up and slams down, breaking through the roof and into the building where Alex and Tsuyu follow. The other Defenders follow suit as well.) Alex: Where's dad? Erin: He going to see if they can find any Pro Heroes to help us with this! Alex: Good, because I think we're gonna need backup at this rate! (The heroes follow Mr. Negative into a large room where he stands cornered) Alex: It's over Martin. You have no where to go. Izuku: Come peacefully. You know we don't want to hurt you. (Mr. Negative glares at the heroes as he draws a sword from his waist, infusing it with his power as he prepares himself.) Mr. Negative: Who's first to die? (The heroes are silent) Mr. Negative: Ah, so no sacrifices huh? What, are you afraid that I'll beat you too easily? No matter, you'll all be dead soon enou- (Mr. Negative is cut off when he is struck from behind by Momo. He turns back and glares, causing her to step back) Alex: Ah shit... Mr. Negative: Huh, useless. (Mr. Negative backhands Momo, knocking her into a wall) Mr. Negative: You may have been the one to be the hero, but you can't beat me with a weak little Quirk like that! Maybe if you studied me during our first bout, you would've known what you're up against. Alex: Shut up! (Alex uses his powers on Mr. Negative, causing him to be pulled into his mind where he is met with a room full of science equipment. A small boy is seen on a table where two other figures are seen beside him) Alex: What is this? ???: Mom, dad. Is this gonna hurt? ???: No sweetie, you'll be alright. Alex: Martin... (A man dressed in a white coat enters the room and reveals a needle) ???: Are we ready? ???: Yes sir. (The man nods as he injects Martin with a glowing substance. After awhile of injection, Martin begins yelling) Martin: AH GOD! IT HURTS! ???: Calm down honey! (Martin's body begins sparking as his body turns negative. He then releases a massive explosion, knocking Alex away and into a void with floating debris. He is then grabbed by the neck by Mr. Negative) Mr. Negative: Back off Alex, this is between me, your father and his Pro friends! (Mr. Negative drops Alex and teleports away) Alex: I know about your accident...I know what happened to your parents! Mr. Negative: The "accident"? You sound as clinical as they are. (Alex sees Negative and jumps across the debris after him) Mr. Negative: My parents died because of me! Because of what they did to me! Alex: This isn't the way Martin! Mr. Negative: I tried to honor them, make them proud. But to truly honor them, all heroes in the world must suffer! Alex: I won't let you! (Alex is caught off guard when a door opens beside him. He enters to reveal a room of floating objects belonging to Martin) Alex: Li's pain...his anger. It's fueling his power. (Alex sees a floating picture of Martin's parents. He reaches out to touch it before he's pulled out of the void and into reality where the others surround him as he is seen on the ground) Uraraka: Alex, are you okay? (Mr. Negative returns from his trance and fires a beam that hits Uraraka, causing the others to scatter. He then grabs Momo and lifts her up) Mr. Negative: Now then, where were we? Momo: Mr. Li...Please...We can help you. Mr. Negative: You don't help people... (Mr. Negative recharges his sword as he places it near Momo's neck) Mr. Negative: You just use them. (Mr. Negative places the sword on Momo's neck, burning her as she screams in pain) Erin: NO! (Erin blasts Mr. Negative with ice, causing him to drop Momo and stumble back) Mr. Negative: You're really gonna help the useless one? Fine then, let's see how long you all last! (Shoto stomps on the ground letting out a wave of ice toward Mr. Negative who cuts though it with his sword Mr. Negative: You heroes are a cancer! You've infected the worlds too long! *Slams sword letting out a wave of energy* Alex: Heroes are not the bad guys! *Shooting psy blasts* They protect and save people! Mr. Negative: *Cutting up the psy blasts* Tell that to ALL those who died under their watch!! Izuku: *Rushes up and starts punching Mr. Negative* Revenge is not the way Martin! You need to stop!! Mr. Negative: I'll NEVER stop!! (Mr. Negative counts Izuku's next attack and knocks him away, which leads to Bakugo rushing up to him, grabs him and uses his explosion quirk. After getting Martin grabs Bakugo slams him on the ground and chucks him over at Kaminari, knocking them both down. Tenya charges at him and places a few well placed kicks supported by his quirk. Mr. Negative release more power and knocks Tenya back. This cause Mr. Negative to revert back to Martin) (Seeing this moment of weakness, Eijiro and Sato, using their quirks, rush in and start attacking Martin fast and hard. After several strikes he goes back to Mr. Negative) Mr. Negative: ENOUGH!! *Pushes the two away* (Mr. Negative resumes swing his sword letting out waves of energy at the heroes. Spider Man uses his webs to grabs pieces of the room, spins them around and throws them at Mr. Negative. Getting stunned by Spider Man's attack, Tokoyami comes in with his Shadow to strike at Mr. Negative a few times, before he release more power to push Shadow away due to the light. He starts swinging his toward to fire more energy at Tsuyu who jumps from wall to wall to avoid getting hit. He reverts back to Martin) (Seeing an opening, Alex rushes up to him to attack, but Martin turns around with his glowing hand to grab Alex. Alex however uses his arm to keep it at bay) Alex: This... Isn't... You! (Martin changes back at pushes Alex back a bit) Mr. Negative: This is exactly who I am! (Mr. Negative swings his sword, strikes Alex, pushing him back and causing damage. Jack rushes in and start to use fire magic to fight back at against Mr. Negative. As he tries to fight him off, we see Ian and Kiro trying to heal some of heroes who took hits from Mr. Negative.) Izuku: *Gets up* Man... He's strong. Jiro: We got him outnumbered and he's still beating us... Erin: We can't let this go on! (Erin rushes up to help Jack who's taking some hits. Erin fires ice blast and she and Jack then counter at Mr. Negative several times before he goes back to Martin. Martin falls to the ground and is trying to keep himself standing. He grabs his face in pain) Alex: *Getting up* Fight it, Martin! You can stop this! Mr. Negative: No! All heroes must SUFFER!!! (Suddenly, Mr. Negative creates a giant mask demon and he floats by it) Alex: *Gasp* (The demon slams its hands and drags its claws from the floor which causes Puppets to appear, here to help fight the heroes at Mr. Negative smiles) Mr. Negative: This will all be over soon. (The heroes fight through the Puppets before Alex and Izuku attack Mr. Negative) Mr. Negative: My will is stronger than yours! Izuku: We'll see about that! (Mr. Negative jumps back and slams his sword into the ground, sending off waves of energy before he reverts back to Martin) Alex: MILES, NOW! Miles: On it! (Miles swings over as him and Alex double team on Martin, knocking him down before he stands back as Mr. Negative, charging a blast before his demon returns) Mr. Negative: This is the end heroes! Where are your teachers? Your friends? MY WILL HAS WON THE DAY! NOW DIE! (Mr. Negative is about to prepare his finally blast. When suddenly, out of no where, a figure appear right in front of him and throws a punch. The resulting attack cause an explosion that blinds everyone. After the light fades the heroes see something though the smoke) ???: Fear not young heroes! (There standing before the Defenders, All Might) All Might: For I am here! Izuku: *Smiles brightly* All Might! Jack: Holy shit where did he come from!? Spider Man: Wow... All Might. All Might: Ah! You must be the new hero I've heard about! Spider Boy! Spider Man: … Its Spider Man... (Then Seris Ashley and several other Pro Heroes arrive) Seris: Good thing I could find you All Might. Alex and Erin: Dad! Mom! Ashley: Are you two okay? Erin: Yeah we're fine. Aizawa: What about Martin? (The group looks over and sees Martin on the ground, defeated trying to get back up but can't.) Alex: Martin... Martin: I was wronged by you so called "Heroes"... Me and so many others... How can you say you fight for what's right after everything? Alex: I'm sorry Martin... But I promise, we can still help you. Martin:... You can't help anyone... Not anymore... Seris: I've heard enough. Its time we- (Suddenly the whole building begins to shake) Bakugo: The hell!? Ian: What's going on!? Tsuyu: Ribbit!? (Suddenly a dark portal opens up behind Martin. The heroes all look as something steps out of it) Erin:.... Is that....? (The figure is revealed to be The Puppetmaster. He steps out of the portal, his mask oozing the same fluid the Oozes come from. Martin stands and stares at him in shock) Martin: Master I- Puppetmaster: Useless. (The Shadows around Puppetmaster morph into tendrils as one smacks Martin away before he turns his attention to the heroes) Puppetmaster: Well now, this is quite the surprise heroes. Didn't expect me so soon now did you? (One of the tendril's tips split open to reveal a mouth that makes strange animal-like sounds as Puppetmaster pets it) Puppetmaster: But I'm only here for Martin, no conflict needs to come from this mess. Alex: We aren't just gonna let you take him! (Puppetmaster tilts his head to the side) Puppetmaster: Even after everything he's done, you're gonna protect him? Tenya: We know it was you that forced his hand! Puppetmaster: I did nothing of the sort! It was you heroes that allowed him to become this thing. Captured by The Shadow and forced to become a super weapon when none of you would save him! Seris: We didn't know who he was at the time! Puppetmaster: And that's where you failed! His parents died for nothing and yet you are all seen as the greatest in the world. The Symbol of Peace, The Protector of The Omniverse...Such names aren't deserved by such mass murderers! Alex: *Glows with energy* DON'T YOU COMPARE US TO THE LIGHTS OF YOU!!! *Charges* Erin: ALEX WAIT!! (Alex goes in to attack the Puppetmaster. But he lifts up his hand and he stops in place) Alex: !! What!? I can't move! Puppetmaster: How pathetic. (Puppetmaster thrusts his arm forward which Alex flying into Erin knocking them both down) Ashley: ALEX! ERIN! Seris: *Ice starts to form* DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY CHILDREN!! (Suddenly, the lights cut out. Everyone begins to look around frantically as Puppetmaster's laughter floods the room) Bakugo: What cheap trick is this?! Ashley: No life signs. Can't sense him either. Puppetmaster: You know heroes, darkness is one of the beauties of the Omniverse. Tame it, and you can become the greatest in the land. (Numerous glowing red eyes are seen as Alex lights the room, revealing that Puppetmaster now has Martin in his grasp as the shadowed wall behind him is covered in his Shadow Tendrils) Puppetmaster: But in this case, The Darkness will follow my command. If you really want this to get violent, then I'll start with tearing you all to shreds! Seris: BASTARD! (Seris charges Puppetmaster before he is grabbed by a Tendril and slammed into the ground and walls multiple times. He is then sent flying into a wall before another tendril slams his head into it multiple times, causing him to fall unconscious) Alex: DAD! (Seris is picked up by his head by a Tendril before Puppetmaster glares at him) Martin: Master... (Puppetmaster drops Seris and looks at Martin) Puppetmaster: You failed me yet again Martin... (Puppetmaster strengthens his grip on Martin) Puppetmaster: But there are ways to improve on your failures. (Puppetmaster opens a portal and the two go through it as Martin yells for help. The portal then closes as Seris is seen bleeding and unconscious) Ashley: SERIS! *Runs up to him with her kids* Erin: Dad! Dad are you okay!? Kiro: *Comes up* I'll try to heal him but we should get to a hospital! Aizawa: You kids all take him. We'll take him from here. (Alex and Erin help Ashley lift up Seris as they and the rest of the Defenders all leave the building. The scene goes over to the hospital where the heroes are gathered together) Alex:.... Martin.... Peter: I'm sorry Alex... He was a good man... Erin: He hated us so much... We didn't even do any of that to him... Jack: The Puppetmaster's got an interesting mind set. He brainwashes and murders innocent people and yet he somehow things heroes are the bad guys. Crazy. Alex: We would've been dead if they hadn't shown up. But now look at us...We still don't have the full extent of what we're fighting. Miles: And he was so harsh too. Did you hear the things he said to Momo? Alex: There's no way that was Martin...Not one bit. Whatever The Shadow did to him back in the war must've created a spilt personality. Izuku: You mean you think there's a side of him that doesn't blame the heroes? Alex: Yeah... I know its a long shot but I have to believe that Martin is in there. His anger, sadness and hated become so strong it created another side of him. The side of him we fought. Urarak: I do hope you're right Alex... I do remember a lot of the good he tried to do but... What if he's really gone forever? Alex:..... I won't accept that. He's in there. Erin: I think you're right. But as long as this Puppetmaster guy has him, there's no way we can save him. Alex: Then we just have to kick his ass. Bakugo: You!? Kick the Puppetmaster's ass?! After he knocked you and your father like a rag dolls!? Alex: *Glows with energy* DO NOT test me right now Bakugo! Bakugo: *Holds out his hand* I'm ready if you are!! Erin: HEY! THAT'S ENOUGH! This is not the time to fight each other! Alex:.... *Calms down* ..... You think dad is doing okay? Erin: Mom is checking on him but I'm sure he's fine. (Ashley then leaves Seris's room distraught) Erin: Mom... Ashley: His ice healed his wounds...But the internal damage... Jack: Is she saying...? Alex: No... Ashley: It seems that those things struck him so hard...His spine was severed in half... (Erin gasps with tears in her eyes, Alex is horrified and all the heroes are shocked) Alex: Is there really nothing we can do?? Ashley: Doctors are calling in experts and other magic users but.... They are not sure if it will work..... Alex: No... Dad.... Peter: Alex... Erin... Jack:..... Damn it. Ashley: He's awake if you want to see him. (Alex and Erin get up and rush to Seris' room. Izuku's about to follow but Peter stops him and shakes his head. Izuku just sighs and looks on with worry) Peter: This is between them. We can't interfere. (Alex and Erin see Seris awake in his bed) Alex: Dad...Are you okay...? Seris: I'm still alive aren't I? I just think my career as a hero has finally ended... Erin: They'll fix you, don't worry. Seris: Erin, if my ice can't fix me, what hope do they have? The worst I've healed was that wound I got from Alkorin when me and David defeated him and I can't even heal a severed spine? (Aiden Romero then appears at the door) Aiden: Maybe you won't be able to then. Seris: Aiden? Aiden: You've been a hero for years Seris, I think it's time you took a break. Seris: Not like a have many choices there Aiden... Aiden: It'll be alright. After all... (Aiden stares at Alex and Erin blankly) Aiden: The Defenders will do just fine on their own... (Alex looks on confused) Aiden: Anyway, I need to head out. I'll see you all...later. (Aiden leaves as Alex looks back at Seris) Seris: Well kids, do you think you've got what it takes to be heroes now? Alex: So far, I think we're doing fine. Seris: Good, because I don't think I can help you guys anymore after today. This job will be on you for now on. Erin: We understand. Seris: Good. Now then, I think I'm going to rest now. Alex: Goodnight dad. Seris: Night son. (Alex and Erin leave the room as Ashley stays behind. They meet up with their team) Jack: Is he okay? Alex: Yes, just paralyzed. Uraraka: No... Alex: We shouldn't let this get to us though guys. We're heroes, we need to focus on the bigger picture. And that means beating the hell out of these Puppet guys once and for all! Jack: Agreed. Erin: Same here. Peter: Me too. Izuku: Me too! Mina: Me three! Alex: All right then, let's do this! (The group cheers. Erin then notices something) Erin: Um, guys? Where's Momo? Peter: I thought she came in with me. Alex: Must be everything Negative said to her. She must think it was Martin still. Erin: I'll go find her. Alex: Alright, we'll stay here and plan our next move. (Erin is seen looking around but she soon sees Momo standing outside the hospital) Erin: Hey Momo! Momo: *Looks behind her* Oh... H-Hey Erin... Erin: *Goes up to her* Are you okay? Momo:..... Am I fit to be a hero? Erin: What?? Of course you are. Momo: But am I really? Erin: Huh? Momo: I mean... First there was the match I had during the sports festival... I lost so quickly.. Then when Peter insult me before Martin attacked during the bouts And... The things he said to me... About my quirk. Erin: Hey now that wasn't Martin. That was whatever the Puppetmaster did to him. Momo: That doesn't mean its not true... (Monmo uses her quirk to make a random doll) Momo: I'm not strong like Izuku or Bakugo, I'm not fast like Tenya, I don't have a super powerful quirk like Tordorki. So... What good am I?? I don't belong in this group... Erin: Hey come on now! You do belong in this group! You might not have the strongest quirk ever but It is useful in many ways. Not only that but you are a smart woman. You're like the smartest person in your class. I'm not sure they'd pass any test if not for you. And besides all that: You're our friend. (Erin grabs Momo's shoulders) Erin: So please Momo. Stay with us. You are a hero. I promise. Momo:..... *Sigh* Okay... I'll try my best. Erin: Good, now come on. The others are waiting. (The two enter the hospital. The scene then cuts to The Puppetmaster beating Martin for his failure) Martin: Hector please, you know that I- Puppetmaster: That you what?! That you failed at your mission again, or that you let your weakness get the better of you!? (Martin glares at Puppetmaster as a Shadow Tendril swings around from behind him) Puppetmaster: If you're not gonna follow orders, I'll just have to force you to do it! (Puppetmaster rams the tendril into Martin, causing his Negative form to return as he yells in pain) Puppetmaster: And now, you can kiss your hopes of losing that curse goodbye! (Puppetmaster removes the Tendril, permanently trapping Martin within his own body as Mr. Negative finally gains full control) Mr. Negative: Master... Puppetmaster: I cannot risk sending you on another mission right now Negative. I'm gonna have to go deeper. Mr. Negative: You wish to send him out? Puppetmaster: He'll lighten the load that you have placed on yourself. He'll bring the heroes right to us. (The Puppetmaster then takes a holds out his hand as he begins to talk to someone) Puppetmaster: *In his mind* I call to you. The first of my most powerful children. I have for you, a mission. I send you images of these children. Capture these children, and use your power on them. Either force them to submit, or suck the life out of them. Which ever you do is your to chose. Do not fail me. (In unknown location. Various hooded figures all stand together just standing and waiting. Near them a shadowy figure stand before them) ???: My loyal followers. It is time. TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts